galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mellosea "Blade"
Mellosea or "Blade" as she prefers, is a Chaotic Neutral Eldathi Swashbukler 15, that stands 5'5 ft tall and weighs 130 pounds. She is 353 years old and still looks young and sexy. Blade has long dark purple hair styled in a high ponytail with bangs that frame her face. She has dark purple almond shaped seductive eyes and luscious sexy lips on her angular face with prominent cheekbones and narrow jawline. She has a dark grey skin tone on her hairless sleek sexy body, and sports naughty G cup tits and wide hips with an applebottom butt. Her visible abs and toned legs give her a strong sexy athletic look, and she uses it to full effect. Blade's motivation in life is play, she wants to experience pleasures and fun times, combat excites her and dancing is one of her favorite things to do. She is usually found in a calm confident mood that can come off as haughty or overconfident. Blade tries not to be insulted at anything and prefers to be happy and calm, however she takes threats to her life or to her friends very seriously and swiftly becomes a whirlwind of hate. Blade has seen lots of war and death in her life so far so her outlook on life and the world is somewhat bleak but after seeing the new world she has awoken to she feels like hope for life and the world. Blade is manipulative, it is almost second nature to her to deceive and lie to get her way. She knows how to entice men and women, and uses her body to seduce them into doing what she wants, which is usually just to have fun. When it comes to work Blade is very serious and tries to get the job done as fast as possible so she can get back to playing, she hates long term tasks that take forever to complete. Crafting and other tasks that require large amounts of time and attention are ill suited for her. Blade is impulsive and makes decisions on the fly, her adaptability are one of her strong points, she can easily make life or death decisions and move on. Blade is audacious and bold, she is confident in her looks and her combat ability to make it through any situation. She isn't afraid of danger (besides spiders, which scare the crap out of her) and she enjoys the thrill of facing strong opponents. Blade is very understanding of others but she tries not get too close to others so she can come off as being a cold bitch. In reality she just doesn't want to get attached to others because the grief of losing them would be too much for her to handle. Her immortal lifespan has made her look down on humans and other short lived races, and it has filled her with a racial prejudice. Blade is evasive when talking with others, she doesn't like answering questions about herself or her past, so she always tries to take conversations into a fun direction. She likes being close and personal with others, she doesn't have a concept of personal space or of modesty. She will gladly put her body next to someone and touch them all over without regard for the how the other person feels about it. Blade is very talkative and social and enjoys the company of perverted individuals who share her tastes. She also likes fun loving people but really dislikes stiff upfront negative people who seem to have a stick up their butts. She doesn't like people who look down on her or her partying ways, she tries to avoid those people. Blade is non-conformist and doesn't like being like everybody else, she is freethinking and free spirited. She has a mean spirited sense of humor and tends to give minor insults to people to see how they react. She enjoys a good insult or a carefully crafted burn. Blade likes dancing, acrobatics, fighting, racing, sports, booze, drugs, and lots of sex. She has a habit of exhibitionism, snoring in her sleep, sleeping long hours, and smelling things. Blade is bisexual with a very strong sex drive. She is brazen at expressing her sexuality and her sexual needs, she has no filter. She is very seductive in her flirtations and is very sexually adventurous. She is non-committal in relationships and very promiscuous, she doesn't believe in monogamy. Blade has a phobia of spiders and hates the little creepy bastards, and she tends to become withdrawn and moody if she doesn't have enough fun in a day or if someone starts asking her about her past. Current She is currently Deceased. She met her end at the hands of Aspect of Anubis, 131 A.C.E. Bhalphos 30th. Via Death Clutch. History Blade had a peacful upbringing until she was 49 years old when the Armageddon War begins. During the War she joined the Zenfarian cult and became a Death Dancer, a special forces soldier in the 111th Death Squad. Her job was to infiltrate areas with her team and use close combat tactics to cut through enemy forces. She was good at her job and she started to enjoy all the killing and bloodshed, she would take imperial Stimpaks before battle to turn her into a whirlwind of death on the battlefield. She fought numerous Omega Forces and Fiendish hordes but the Empire was slowly being driven back and Blade's fights grew more desperate and cruel. She had many close calls and lost many friends and lovers but she managed to survive regardless, but thats when the end came. Marduk betrayed the gods and triggerd a self destruct of earth. Missles were launched into the sky and Blade was rushed to shelter city called Jericho along with many other Eldathi. In her last moments she was frozen in a cyrostasis chamber and told that she would eventually awaken to a new world... Relationships No close relationships. Character Sheet Eldathi Swashbuckler 15 CN Medium Humanoid (Eldathi)(Elf) Int +20; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Low-Light Vision, Empathy; Perception +22 Defense '''AC 40 Flat 21 Touch 29 (+11 Eldathi Elite Armor, +12 Dex, +4 nimble, +2 racial, +1 dodge) HP 133 (15d10+30) Fort +7, Ref +21, Will +5 Defensive Abilities '''Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Charmed Life 6/day '''Immune '''Sleep '''Resist '''Electricity 5, Fire 5, Plasma 5 '''SR '''26 Offense '''Speed '''80ft; 1/hour Run x10 '''Melee '''MC+3 Vibro Double Glaive +32/+32/+27/+27/+22/+22 (2d10+15; x3) Combat Knife +30/+25/+20 (1d4+15 plus 15 precision) '''Special Attacks '''Precise Strike +15, Menacing Swordplay, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound 12, Perfect Thrust, Panache 9/day '''Spell Like Abilites Constant - Detect Magic Statistics Str 10, Dex 30 (34), Con 14, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 28 Base Atk +15; CMB +15; CMD 42 'Feats '''Run(B), Improved Initiative(B), Weapon Focus (Double Glaive), Two-Weapon Fighting, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Acrobatic, Mirror Sword Style, Mirror Sword Grace, Mirror Sword Spin, Canny Tumble, Combat Reflexes, Acrobatic Dodge, Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Improved Two-Weapon FIghting, Skill Focus (Perfrom Sex), Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Seduction, Zenfarian Cultist '''Skills '''Acrobatics +43 (Jump +95), Bluff +33, Climb +14, Diplomacy +34, Disable Device +19, Intimidate +18, Perception +22, Perform (Sex) +47, Perform (Dance) +39, Stealth +25, Survival +5, Swim +13 '''Languages '''Eldathi, Ancient, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial '''Bonus Languages Learned '''Zybokian, Kilithican, Nipponese, Waish '''SQ '''Artistic, Weapon Familiarity, Advanced Elven Magic, Empath, Spell Resistance, Swift Speed, Quick Footed, Elven Immunities, Darkvision 120ft, Low-light vision, Advanced Keen Senses '''Class Abilities '''Nimble +4, Charmed Life 6/day, Swashbuckler's Finesse, Swashbuckler's Weapon Training +3, Panach 9/day, Deeds (Derring-Do, Dodging Panache, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Kip-up, Menacing Swordplay, Precise Strike, Swashbucker Initiative, Swashbucker's Grace, Superior Feint, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Evasive, Subtle Blade, Dizzying Defense, Perfect Thrust, Swashbuckler's Edge) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Reckless, Persuasive '''Drawbacks '''Hedonistic '''Major Drawbacks '''Phobia of Spiders (Will DC 14 or flee for 1d6 rounds) '''Crocs '+2 Charisma Based Checks, Double ranged Penalties to Perception, Bad with Flails and Morningstars, Hold Breath Well x2, -1 Wis, Deep Sleeper 'Genetic Enhancement '+8 Cha, +6 Dex, Sprinter, Tumbler, Jumper Gear Eldathi Elite Armor MC+3 Vibro Double Glaive 2 Combat Knives MW Backpack (36/80 lbs) *Grey BDU *Multicam BDU *Fatigue Jacket *10 sets of Exotic Wear *Casual Wear (Black hotpants and tube top) *Sleeping bag *Camel Back *Thieves tools *3 chemlights *50 matches *1 road flare *Cosmetics kit *Hygiene Kit *Stilletto High Heels *Dancer's Outfit *Cortesan's Kit Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs Category:Graveyard